It All Started With A Birthday
by DemDemBear9
Summary: Hey, guys this is my 1st FanFic hope you like it. PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU THINK I CAN MAKE IT BETTER! XD It's Zexion's 20th Birthday and how does he and his friends Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora celebrate it; they take him to a club where he meets a guy that wants to dance. Will Zexion accept the invitation? I guess you'll have to see for yourself. Have Fun! X3


Chapter 1: Welcome to Club Birthday!

It all started when my friends Riku his boyfriend Sora, his twin Roxas, and his boyfriend Axel showed up on my doorstep screaming "Happy Birthday" and spraying me with wacky string, this is why I hate having a summer birthday, my friends come over with nothing to do just to torture me on the day I was born. I scowled at them. That didn't seem to faze them as they let them selves in my house. "C'mon man you need to celebrate your 20th birthday with style, change your clothes." Axel dramatized giving my outfit a once over. "And why should I do that?" I challenged. "If you don't I'll rape you then burn down your house." He cackled at my horrified face. "No I'm just kiddin' man, but seriously change your clothes and hurry. He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran upstairs to change and run right back down. Everybody started to crack up and Axel said between his fits of giggles, "Dude…do you…really…..want me…to burn….down this….house?" " What?! I changed!" He just smirked then turned to Riku who just said "Sora, Roxas deal with this", pointing at me. I felt a little offended when he called an "it".

The twins just walked up to me grabbed me under each armpit and dragged me up the stairs, Sora holding a duffle bag which I don't know why the hell I didn't notice earlier. "Ummm… what's that for", I asked nervously. He just grinned like the sugar crazed maniac I know he is. It turns out the bag was filled with their 'cool clothes' as they called them. After 10 minutes which seemed like 10 hours of a flurry of clothes and Sora's and Roxas' cinnamon and blonde spiked hair which amazed me because it needed absolutely no gel what so ever they finally agreed on an outfit that they said "suited me best". I walked down the stairs feeling exhausted by the twin energy, they just kept bouncing and ranting on about how much fun we're gonna have at the club. Wait… did they just say club?! .Oh this was gonna be one hell of a time.

Once we got to the club the gang wish me another "Happy Birthday", before Riku grabbed Sora and headed towards the dance floor and Axel dragged Roxas to the bar, not before telling us that I free drinks since it was my birthday all I had to do was show them my ID. Since I didn't drink nor dance I decided to take a seat at one of the booths away from the dance floor. Then at that moment did I realize something, I was at a gay club! Of course it didn't bother me because I started to notice the really hot guys dancing or drinking. I didn't go up to anybody because I'm shy. Hey, there is absolutely no shame in that!

Just then something plopped down next to me successfully making fly about an inch in the air because I'm so light and short, people think I'm anorexic. I turned to see the cause about to say something probably rude, but my throat wouldn't let me. The reason for this was because of this blond beauty. He had such a beautiful smile, I was so lost in La La Land I didn't notice he was waving is hand in my face until about 5 seconds later. When finally snapped out of it he laughed I blushed, I must have looked like an idiot. "What?!", I really don't know why I said that. He just smiled and asked "Wanna dance?", I blinked a few times then responded "I don't really dance, heck I don't even know how", "I'll show you" he said before grabbing my wrist, pulling me the dance floor.

Once we were there he took my hand guiding them to his neck, I let them hang loosely until someone bumped me from behind and I clung to him, realizing what I did I let go, he didn't seem to mind because he chuckle and took my hands to his neck again and put his hands on my hips, before I knew it I was swaying with the music. After about 10 minutes we took a break and sat back down in the booth, this time he pulled me onto his lap, laying his chin on my head and wrapping his hands around my waist. I think I blushed about 4 shades of red. "Oh, by the way my name's Demyx, what's yours", I heard him say. "Zexion", I felt him smile. "Hmmm", he hummed in response "that's a sexy name". Before I let the words sink in I was blinded a bright flash, then I heard my friend's maniacal laughter "Aw~ the birthday boy's found himself an I Candy look how cute they are!" "Axel what the hell do you want!?" I scowled at him. He put up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey just thought the birthday boy could use a drink." he had the nerve to smirk at me. "Axel you damn well that I don't drink, not on Thanksgiving, not on Christmas, not on New Year's and absolutely not on my birthday!" "OK fine at least introduce us to your cutie here", he winked at me, and it made me want to smack him in the back of the head. I almost forgot about Demyx. Almost.

"Fine." I breathed "Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, this is Demyx." Turning around so I could face him, successfully straddling him, being so agitated by Axel's interruption I didn't blushed like I normally would've. " Demyx this is Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel." I used the most deadpan voice I could muster on the last point. "Nice to meet you." Demyx laughed at my bleakness. "You too." The twins said in unison them glared at each other. Demyx looked confused so I laughed, "Those two are twins silly!" He smiled, that beautiful smile of his. "C'mon man just one drink!" Axel piped up. I sat on Demyx's lap normally. "No." "But-" "No." "But" This went on for about 3 minutes until Demyx stepped in. "C'mon Zexy, just one drink." I could hear Sora fall on the floor laughing, but Demyx didn't seem to notice. "Fine." I regretted it the moment I said it, Demyx cheered and for a second I though I heard Riku laughing to Axel "He's already got him a nick name." I glared at them, and when I mean glared I stared daggers that seemed to shut them up because they scurried over to their respective partners. Then once again I was at the twin's mercy, being dragged to the bar under my armpits, Demyx following behind us, smirking.

At the bar Demyx sat down next to me. "What do you want?" "Well I don't drink, so what would you recommend for me?" "Well how 'bout a beer." Yeah, sure." After ordering Demyx asked me "So how come you don't drink?" "Well for one I don't like the smell, and two 3 years ago on my 17th birthday Axel got all of us drunk. I passed out and woke up with a massive headache in a park where some lady found me and called the cops, I ran away almost getting arrested by the cops for being a minor and that my dear Demyx is why I don't drink." I sighed when our drinks arrived; I sniffed my Bud Light and instantly cringed my nose. Demyx of course laughed at my cringing. Axel sat at my right just grinning. "Yes, is there something you needed?" "Yup, I need a pic of you and Demyx for a picture" "No." "Dude you've got to be more positive!" "I said n-" Demyx cut me off "C'mon Zexy one picture wouldn't hurt." "Yeah _Zexy_ one pic won't hurt." Axel mocked. "Ugh, fine just_ one_ picture!" I decided for Axel's sake I'd smile for this one, as I did a pair on warm lips touched mine at first I was shocked then I closed my eyes, I heard the click of the camera and Axel cheering and calling over the guys who also cheered. But I was to caught up in Demyx to be bothered with them.

He pulled away too soon. I pouted; he laughed "Happy Birthday Zexy!" "Yay, happy birthday to me!" I cheered which surprised me and probably my friends too. But I didn't care as I pulled Demyx down for another kiss. Yeah, Happy birthday to me.


End file.
